Pas tout à fait comme prévu
by Nelja
Summary: /L'histoire de Richard sans peur/ Le démon Brudemort a été envoyé sur terre sous la forme d'une femme pour séduire et corrompre Richard, mais il se retrouve pris à son propre jeu.


__

Cette fic est basée sur "Richard sans peur", un roman médiéval anonyme. Dans cette histoire, un démon nommé Brudemort prend la décision de tenter le héros et de lui apprendre la peur. Pour cela, il prend la forme d'une belle jeune fille et devient son épouse.

Ce n'est pas le scénario principal ou la romance principale, Brudemort se dévoile et se fait chasser assez vite, mais il revient plus tard, sous une autre identité, en tant que compagnon d'armes de Richard, et j'ai été impressionnée de constater qu'on trouvait de tels thèmes dans les romans médiévaux.

Enfin bref ! Cette fic se passe au tout début de l'histoire, quand ils sont encore mariés. Le démon est désigné comme un mâle dans le roman, mais sa magie lui donne un corps clairement féminin, donc c'est à vous de décider si cette histoire est homosexuelle ou hétérosexuelle.

Aussi, elle a été écrite pour le thème "L'amour est un péché" sur la communauté LJ mytho-manie. Elle contient une relation pas précisément saine, et du sang.

* * *

Brudemort craint d'être en train de tomber amoureux de son époux.

Il le méprisait, pourtant, au début. Il méprisait tous les humains. Si faibles, si lâches. Quand il a entendu parler de Richard sans Peur, qu'il a décidé de lui arracher son surnom, il croyait à un pari facilement gagné.

Envoyer une horde de créatures infernales pour le surprendre dans une forêt maudite n'a pas suffi.

Et, contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Brudemort quand il se piquait de finesse, il n'a pas réussi non plus à faire en sorte que Richard craigne pour la vie de sa chère épouse.

Il a essayé, pourtant, organisant un enlèvement tout à fait dramatique par quelques démons mineurs. Richard est venu la délivrer, certainement. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, et n'a certainement jamais douté qu'il réussirait.

Cela devrait être énervant.

Ne pourrait-il pas jouer le jeu comme tous les autres humains, c'est-à-dire le perdre ?

Le pire, pense Brudemort, est qu'il ne gagne pas parce qu'il est plus fin qu'elle, mais parce qu'il manque terriblement d'imagination. C'est presque encore plus frustrant.

Et pourtant, en le voyant esquiver, prévoir ses tactiques, la tête totalement froide, beau et fier, il ne peut plus dire qu'il est stupide. En le voyant entrer dans la pièce où "elle est prisonnière", une tête de vouivre à la main, comme oubliée, il ne peut dire qu'il est faible. Et Brudemort, contre toute raison, s'en réjouit, exalté, brûlant.

Il veut le vaincre, et il veut le posséder, et il voudrait presque mourir juste pour l'affliger, mais il craint que ce ne soit pas suffisant, alors il fera tout ce qui est possible, avant.

"Mon Seigneur !" dit-il, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses longs cils baissés, pour ne pas en laisser voir l'éclat avide, rouge sang. "Je suis si heureuse, vous êtes venu me sauver ! Vous vous inquiétiez donc pour moi !"

"Ma Dame, vaincre ces démons en votre nom fut un honneur, et je suis prêt à faire de même pour tous ceux qui s'aventurent dans notre monde."

Oh, comme il la blesse en la louant, cette force qui s'ignore, ces traits lancés sans le savoir ! Comment peut-il faire cela en gardant la pureté de son âme, en pensait lui adresser des mots nobles et doux ?

Brudemort pense vraiment être en train de tomber amoureux.

Et le pire est qu'il n'arrive plus à se rappeler pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée. Ou plutôt, les raisons ne le convainquent plus.

Bien sûr, il est un démon, venu ici de sa propre volonté pour le perdre et le détruire, et ceci n'était pas prévu. Mais après tout, se dit-il, cela ne veut pas dire que Brudemort s'est livré aux armes de ses ennemis. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va se perdre. Si l'amour de Richard pour lui peut être perverti, rendu démoniaque pourquoi la réciproque ne peut-elle être vraie ?

L'amour est un péché, se dit-il. Au moins, il l'a été de nombreuses fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, et le leur l'est certainement, union contre nature entre un homme et un démon, qui n'est même pas vraiment femelle à l'origine. Brudemort n'a pas à en avoir honte.

L'amour est un péché, ou du moins peut l'être, s'il est excessif, impur, mal placé. Brudemort s'approche de son époux, l'étreint dans un élan de reconnaissance simulée, de passion sincère. Il y a du sang de démon sur l'armure de Richard, et il y baigne ses mains, sa robe, avant de la lui enlever.

Il y a bien assez de péché dans le monde pour en saisir un peu pour eux, ici, maintenant.


End file.
